


the five of hearts

by souptime



Series: seventeen m/m one-shots [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Go Fish, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Post-Apocalypse, vocal team are soft for each other, yep u read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souptime/pseuds/souptime
Summary: jeonghan looked to his side at jihoon. "go on, you little fucking gremlin."the cards were soon scattered everywhere in a fit of go fish rage.





	the five of hearts

    “we are _not_ playing go fish right now.”

    “uhm, excuse you, yes we are.”

    jeonghan threw the cards on the table after his snarky comment. jihoon rolled his eyes and shook his head.

    “do you even care about our safety? this,” he said, gesturing to the apocalyptic world outside, “is not the right time to play card games.”

    “i think we should play go fish.” seungkwan spoke up, raising his hand. he grabbed seokmin’s hand and raised it too, much to jeonghan’s satisfaction. jisoo simply sat back in his chair and watched in amusement. jihoon looked like he was about to strangle everyone in the room, but decided against it and gave in.

    “you know what, fine, we can play go fish,” he sighed, looking to the door across the room. “the others are still down there, right?”

    “yeah. i think soonyoung, junhwi, myungho, and chan went off to find more supplies, though, so the only ones down there are seungcheol, mingyu, wonwoo, and hansol,” jisoo replied, gathering the cards up and shuffling them. seungkwan let out a snort.

    “i wish mingyu would’ve gone with them. maybe he would finally die.”

    “what the fuck, seungkwan. isn’t he, like, the love of you life or something?”

    “he is, actually,” seungkwan confirmed, pointing his finger at jihoon, “but i kind of hate his guts.”

    “understandable,” the short male mumbled, watching jisoo get ready to pass out the cards.

    “wait, wait, don’t pass them out yet!” seokmin exclaimed, holding his hands out and demanding attention. they all looked at him with a questioning look.

    “do we play in pairs or fours?”

    “jesus christ, seokmin, we play in fours,” jeonghan chuckled, running a hand through his hair. jisoo nodded in agreement, as did seungkwan. jihoon and seokmin still looked a bit confused, though.

    “i’ve always played in pairs, though?” jihoon added in, earning an enthusiastic high-five from seokmin.

    “see, he knows what’s going on!”

    “no, honey, we are playing in _fours_ ,” jeonghan cooed, reaching across the table and resting his hand on seokmin’s arm. the poor boy looked devastated, but sat back anyways. jisoo proceeded to pass out the cards in groups of four, and once all the cards were gathered, seungkwan shot his hand up.

    “okay, since i’m the youngest, i’ll go first! jihoonie-hyung, do you have any 7’s?”

    “no, go fuck yourself.”

    “well gee, maybe i will.”

    “please don’t actually,” jisoo pleaded. seungkwan sighed and drew a card from the deck in the middle. seokmin perked up once he realized it was his turn, and he averted his gaze from his hand to jeonghan.

    “oh, my dearest boyfriend, please, answer me this--do you have any cards with the number 3 written on them?”

    “aw, you’re cute, but no, i don’t. sorry babe.” jeonghan ruffled seokmin’s hair lovingly and looked to his side at jihoon. “go on, you little fucking gremlin.”

    the cards were soon scattered everywhere in a fit of go fish rage.


End file.
